RefTest
By Street Date August 31, 2011 * Justice League Vol 2 #1 September 7, 2011 * Action Comics Vol 2 #1 * Animal Man Vol 2 #1 * Batgirl Vol 4 #1 * Batwing #1 * Detective Comics Vol 2 #1 * Green Arrow Vol 5 #1 * Hawk and Dove Vol 5 #1 * Justice League International Vol 3 #1 * Men of War Vol 2 #1 * OMAC Vol 4 #1 * Static Shock #1 * Stormwatch Vol 3 #1 * Swamp Thing Vol 5 #1 September 14, 2011 * Batman and Robin Vol 2 #1 * Batwoman Vol 2 #1 * Deathstroke Vol 2 #1 * Demon Knights #1 * Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E. #1 * Green Lantern Vol 5 #1 * Grifter Vol 3 #1 * Legion Lost Vol 2 #1 * Mister Terrific #1 * Red Lanterns #1 * Resurrection Man Vol 2 #1 * Suicide Squad Vol 4 #1 * Superboy Vol 6 #1 September 21, 2011 * Batman Vol 2 #1 * Birds of Prey Vol 3 #1 * Blue Beetle Vol 9 #1 * Captain Atom Vol 2 #1 * Catwoman Vol 4 #1 * DC Universe Presents #1 * Green Lantern Corps Vol 3 #1 * Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 7 #1 * Nightwing Vol 3 #1 * Red Hood and the Outlaws #1 * Supergirl Vol 6 #1 * Wonder Woman Vol 4 #1 September 28, 2011 * All-Star Western Vol 3 #1 * Aquaman Vol 7 #1 * Batman: The Dark Knight Vol 2 #1 * Blackhawks #1 * Flash Vol 4 #1 * Fury of Firestorm #1 * Green Lantern: New Guardians#1 * I, Vampire #1 * Justice League Dark #1 * Savage Hawkman #1 * Superman Vol 3 #1 * Teen Titans Vol 4 #1 * Voodoo Vol 2 #1 Second Wave It was announced that six of the New 52 titles had been cancelled as of their eighth issues and would be replaced with six new series in May 2012. The ending series were Blackhawks, Hawk and Dove, Men of War, Mister Terrific, OMAC, and Static Shock. May 2, 2012 * Dial H #1 * Earth 2 #1 * G.I. Combat Vol 3 #1 * Worlds' Finest Vol 1 #1 May 23, 2012 * Batman Incorporated Vol 2 #1 May 30, 2012 * Ravagers #1 Third Wave The four series that were cancelled on issue #0 (their 13th issue) to make room for the third wave were Captain Atom, Justice League International, Resurrection Man, and Voodoo. September 5, 2012 * Phantom Stranger Vol 4 0 September 12, 2012 * Team 7 Vol 2 0 September 19, 2012 * Sword of Sorcery Vol 2 0 September 26, 2012 * Talon Vol 1 0 Fourth Wave The five cancelled series to make room for the fourth wave were Blue Beetle; Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E.; G.I. Combat; Grifter; and Legion Lost. In addition, Vertigo's Hellblazer was cancelled to allow John Constantine to be folded into the new continuity. January 16, 2013 * Threshold Vol 1 1 February 13, 2013 * Katana Vol 1 1 February 20, 2013 * Justice League of America Vol 3 1 * Justice League of America's Vibe Vol 1 1 March 20, 2013 * Constantine Vol 1 1 Fifth Wave The eight cancelled series to make room for the fifth wave were I, Vampire; DC Universe Presents; Ravagers; Savage Hawkman; Fury of Firestorm; Sword of Sorcery; Team 7; and Deathstroke. May 1, 2013 * The Movement Vol 1 1 May 22, 2013 * Green Team: Teen Trillionaires Vol 1 1 June 12, 2013 * Superman Unchained Vol 1 1 June 26, 2013 * Larfleeze Vol 1 1 * Batman/Superman Vol 1 1 July 3, 2013 * Trinity of Sin: Pandora Vol 1 1 Sixth Wave The cancelled series as part of the sixth wave were Demon Knights, Legion of Super-Heroes, Threshold, Dial H, and Batman Incorporated. October 9, 2013 * Superman/Wonder Woman Vol 1 1 November 20, 2013 * Harley Quinn Vol 2 0 December 11, 2013 * Justice League 3000 Vol 1 1 Seventh Wave The cancelled series as part of the seventh wave were Justice League of America's Vibe, Katana, Batman: The Dark Knight, Talon, Green Team: Teen Trillionaires, Larfleeze, The Movement and Stormwatch. In addition, Animal Man, Nightwing, Suicide Squad and Teen Titans all ended with issue #30 in accordance with the creative team's wishes or for continuity reasons, rather than being cancelled outright. Also, Justice League of America ended with issue #14 in order to be continued/relaunched as Justice League United. April 2, 2014 * Aquaman and the Others #1 April 9, 2014 * Batman Eternal #1 April 16, 2014 * Sinestro #1 April 23, 2014 * Justice League United #0 * Secret Origins Vol 3 1 May 7, 2014 * The New 52: Futures End #1 June 11, 2014 * Infinity Man and the Forever People #1 July 9, 2014 * Grayson #1 * New Suicide Squad #1 July 16, 2014 * Teen Titans Vol 5 1 July 23, 2014 * Star-Spangled War Stories Featuring G.I. Zombie #1 August 20, 2014 * The Multiversity Vol 1 1 October 1, 2014 * Gotham Academy Vol 1 1 * Lobo Vol 3 1 October 8, 2014 * Earth 2: World's End Vol 1 1 * Klarion Vol 1 1 October 15, 2014 * Trinity of Sin Vol 1 1 October 22, 2014 * Arkham Manor Vol 1 1 * Deathstroke Vol 3 1 Eighth Wave The cancelled series as part of the eighth wave were All-Star Western, Birds of Prey, Trinity of Sin: Pandora, Trinity of Sin: Phantom Stranger, Batwing, Superboy, and Superman Unchained - with plans to re-solicit the final two issues of the latter series at a later date. November 26, 2014 * Gotham by Midnight Vol 1 1 December 3, 2014 * Secret Six Vol 4 1 Ninth Wave The cancelled series as part of the ninth wave were Aquaman and the Others, Arkham Manor, Batman and Robin, Batwoman, Constantine, Earth 2, Green Lantern Corps, Green Lantern: New Guardians, Star-Spangled War Stories Featuring G.I. Zombie, Infinity Man and the Forever People, Justice League 3000, Justice League Dark, Klarion, Red Lanterns, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Secret Origins, Supergirl, Swamp Thing, Trinity of Sin, and Worlds' Finest. In addition, Batman Eternal, Earth 2: World's End, and The New 52: Futures End all ended with their last issues (#52, #26, and #48 respectively) in order to set up the events of Convergence. The Multiversity's final issue will occur during the Convergence event, but does not appear to be directly tied into the event. April 1, 2015 * Convergence (Event) June 3, 2015 * Bat-Mite Vol 1 1 * Batman Beyond Vol 5 1 * Bizarro Vol 1 1 * Midnighter Vol 2 1 * Omega Men Vol 3 1 June 10, 2015 * All Star Section Eight Vol 1 1 * Constantine: The Hellblazer Vol 1 1 * Earth 2: Society Vol 1 1 * Red Hood/Arsenal Vol 1 1 * Starfire Vol 2 1 June 17, 2015 * Black Canary Vol 4 1 * Doomed Vol 1 1 * Doctor Fate Vol 4 1 * Harley Quinn and Power Girl Vol 1 1 * Justice League of America Vol 4 1 * Martian Manhunter Vol 4 1 * Prez Vol 2 1 * Robin: Son of Batman Vol 1 1 June 24, 2015 * Green Lantern: The Lost Army Vol 1 1 * Justice League 3001 Vol 1 1 * We Are Robin Vol 1 1 * Cyborg Vol 1 1 Tenth Wave The cancelled series as part of the tenth wave All-Star Section 8, Bat-Mite, Bizarro, Doomed, Gotham by Midnight, Green Lantern: Lost Army, Harley Quinn & Power Girl, Justice League United, Lobo, Prez. Justice League: Darkseid War the event started. October 7, 2015 * Telos Vol 1 1 * Batman & Robin Eternal Vol 1 1 October 14, 2015 * Superman: Lois and Clark Vol 1 1 October 21, 2015 * Titans Hunt Vol 1 1 November 11, 2015 * Superman: American Alien Vol 1 1 November 18, 2015 * Batman: Europa Vol 1 1 December 2, 2015 * Harley's Little Black Book Vol 1 1 January 6, 2016 * Swamp Thing Vol 6 1 January 13, 2016 * Green Lantern Corps: Edge of Oblivion Vol 1 1 January 20, 2016 * Poison Ivy: Cycle of Life and Death Vol 1 1 January 27, 2016 * Suicide Squad Most Wanted: Deadshot and Katana Vol 1 1 February 24, 2016 * Superman: The Coming of the Supermen Vol 1 1 March 16, 2016 * Legends of Tomorrow Vol 1 1 April 6, 2016 * Bloodlines Vol 1 1 April 13, 2016 * Harley Quinn and Her Gang of Harleys Vol 1 1